Total Drama Mystery
by Constorion89
Summary: This is a story bout the TDI characters two years after TDI and TDA. Chris tricks them into another show, but everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Reunion"  
Chapter 1**

Duncan hit the snooze button on his radio to turn off the alarm of blaring rock music. He stretched, yawned and scratched his stomach. He slid out of bed and stood up. He trudged over to the bathroom for his morning piss.  
He walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed, to pull on his jeans. Courtney rose out of the tousled covers.  
"Hey darling, you up already?" Courtney asked.  
"Yeah I got work the hardware store till twelve." Duncan said  
"Okay, well why your up could you hand me my bra?" she asked.  
"Sure thing babe. You wanna hang the hardware store with me?" Duncan asked.  
"I guess, but don't forget we have a double date tonight with Geoff and Bridgette." Courtney reminded him.  
"Yeah, I know." Duncan said.  
The two of them were getting dressed as one of Duncan's older brothers, Dan barged in. Dan pushed open the door and Courtney screamed.  
"Oh, hey Court." Dan smiled.  
"Dude, give her some privacy getting dressed." Duncan said, pushing him out the door.  
"Darling aren't you gonna leave?" Courtney asked.  
"I've seen you naked, its okay babe." Duncan said.  
Dan cringed, as he heard Duncan get hit over the head with something. Then Courtney pushed him out of the room and he stood to face Dan and his other brother, Dustin. They both snickered at him.  
"Don't say anything." Duncan sneered.  
Later that day the couple left the hardware store. They were walking down the sidewalk to Duncan's car, when they passed a guy smoking a cigarette. Courtney gave a disgusted look since, she thought smoking was revolting. Suddenly she did a double take and starred dumbfounded.  
"Noah?" she gasped.  
"Courtney and Duncan? Fuck, it sure is a small word." Noah said, dropping his cigarette and putting it out with his foot.  
"Damn you don't look like a nerd anymore." Duncan gasped.  
Noah was now as tall as Duncan. His hair was long and down to his ass. He was wearing a skater cap and you could clearly see his muscles through his clothes.  
"Yeah, I hit the weights and grew up." he said, acknowledging his height.  
"What are you doing here? I've never seen you in my hometown before. It's not a very big place." Duncan said.  
"I moved out here with my most recent girlfriend. Then this morning all I asked was if she wanted to fuck? She told me to get out, so here I am. Homeless at the moment." Noah sighed.  
Courtney felt bad for him, maybe a little pissed w/ how he wuz cursing like a sailor, but still.  
"Duncan, they're extra bedrooms in your house." Courtney said.  
"Where are you going with this?" Duncan asked her.  
"Noah needs a place to stay." Courtney said.  
"My brothers don't want someone else in the house." Duncan said.  
"They're never home, babe. The only thing those two dumb asses do, is help you pay the bills." Courtney said.  
"Fine, why not?" Duncan said.  
"Fucking sweet." Noah said and ran to get his things.  
The trio got into Duncan's car. Courtney told Noah to buckle up and he chuckled to himself. He pulled out a cigarette and realized he had nothing to light it with.  
"Duncan lighter." Noah said.  
Duncan pulled his lighter out of his pocket and tossed it to Noah. He caught it and lit the cigarette. Courtney realized his window was up and turned around.  
"Roll down your window." Courtney said.  
"Why?" Noah asked.  
"Because I don't want this car smelling like smoke." she said.  
"Actually technically, the interior would smell like smoke." Noah said.  
"Dude, come on." Duncan said, realizing Courtney was getting mad.  
"Sorry Court, I still have a little know-it-all left in me." Noah apologized.  
They arrived at Duncan's house and Noah stomped his cigarette out in the street. He grabbed his bags and his skateboard out of the trunk.  
"You skate now?" Duncan asked.  
"Yeah, I've gotten pretty good over the last two years." Noah said.  
"I thought you weren't very coordinated?" Courtney asked.  
"To tell you the truth, that was excuse. I never really tried before." Noah chuckled.  
"So the shows really had an impact on you too?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it's really surprising." Noah answered.  
They entered the house and it was deathly quiet. Noah fell onto the couch, dropped his bags and kicked off his shoes.  
"Sure..........just make yourself at home." Duncan said, in confusion.  
"Don't mind if I do." Noah chuckled and let out a loud fart.  
"That is so disgusting!" Courtney exclaimed.  
"I'm going to get a glass of water." she said and walked into the kitchen.  
"Nice one, dude." Duncan said and high fived Noah.  
"You're actually acting like a man now." Duncan laughed.  
"Thanks dude." Noah laughed.  
"So where are your rents?" Noah asked.  
"I've always wanted to meet your cop parents." he said.  
"I've gotta get out of my uniform." Duncan said and walked upstairs.  
Noah sat on the couch dumbstruck, not realizing what had just happened.  
"They're dead." Courtney said, sitting down on the couch next to Noah.  
"His mom and dad?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Courtney said.  
"Jeez how?" Noah asked.  
"They were shot in the heart. There was no way they could've survived." Duncan said, quietly entering the room.  
"Dude, I'm so sorry." Noah apologized.  
"You had no idea, its fine." Duncan said.  
"Noah why don't I show you the guest bedroom?" Courtney asked him and he followed her upstairs.

End of Part 1.........


	2. Chapter 2 A Sex Addict

**The Reunion**

"**Chapter 2 : Sex Addict"**

Justin McGorgeousness lay in his king sized bed and his alarm went off with "Mr. Vain." He slowly moved his hand over to the radio and hit the snooze button.  
He got out of the covers revealing his golden Speedo underwear and went over to the bathroom. He came back to the bedroom, as Heather was waking up.  
"Hey hotness." Justin smiled and kissed her.  
"Hey, my bronze god." Heather smiled and kissed him back.  
"I love our mansion." Heather sighed.  
"Know what would make it better?" Justin asked.  
"What?" Heather asked.  
"If we had sex again." he smiled seductively.  
"Justin not now!" Heather complained and walked across the room.  
Justin got a little ticked and came up behind her. He reached his arms around and grabbed her boobs.  
"Not now!" she exclaimed and squirmed out of his grasp.  
"Why not?" Justin asked.  
"I'm not in the mood." she answered.  
"Sweetheart, men have their needs and super guys such as yours truly have very frequent needs. I need sex, to keep my composure, you know that." he chuckled, getting annoyed.  
"If you love me, you'll respect my decision." Heather said.  
Justin kissed her lustfully on the neck.  
"Justin stop it!" she screamed, slapping him across the face.  
Justin's face became full of rage. He stood up and then he closed his eyes. He breathed himself to relaxation.  
"You know what? Fine Heather!" Justin said.  
He went to work and the whole time he was distracted. All he could think about was sex and it was driving him nuts.  
After work Justin went out to dinner with his other male model friends. They went out to the hottest club spot in town.  
"Dude why so uptight?" Luke(Justin's friend) asked him.  
"This morning Heather wasn't "in the mood" to have sex and I've been on edge all day." Justin complained.  
"Well dude, we're in a club with a bunch of hot women." Beau(his other friend) chuckled.  
"I can't do that, I love Heather." Justin said.  
At that moment a gorgeous blonde walked by and winked at Justin. His instincts took over and walked onto the dance floor. He lost sight of the blonde, but caught sight of a beautiful, tanned girl with jet, black hair.  
"Hey baby, you free tonight?" he flirted with her.  
She turned around and Justin gasped, he knew that face.  
"Oh my god, Justin!" she exclaimed giving him a hug.  
"How long has it been? Two years right?" she asked.  
"Yeah it's so good to see you Katie." he smiled, with only one thing on his mind.  
"So where's Sadie?" he asked trying to make conversation, but still horny as hell.  
"Oh well, I moved right after the shows and we haven't seen each other since." she said.  
"Well you know I was thinking maybe we could go back to my place and maybe fulfill your fantasy of being with me." he smiled seductively.  
"Sorry, no can do Justin." she said.  
"Excuse me?" Justin asked dumbfounded.  
"Well for starters, you're really shallow and the other thing is I'm in a committed relationship." Katie said.  
"Hey D, babe." she called.  
A huge muscular black man made his way over to her and handed her a martini. Her pulled her into a kiss and handed her the drink.  
"DJ you remember Justin." Katie said.  
"Yeah, how's it going man?" DJ asked.  
"Great dude." Justin smiled.  
"Well Justin, it was great seeing you." Katie smiled and hugged him.  
Justin shuddered and moaned out of lust.  
"You okay?" Katie asked.  
"Just a little cold." Justin smiled.  
"Well here's my number, we should hang soon." Katie smiled and handed him a slip of paper.  
They walked off hand in hand and he sighed. He couldn't even get her to have sex with him. Suddenly that blonde appeared again and Justin stopped her.  
"I'm Justin." he smiled seductively.  
"Aubrey." she smiled.  
"So how bout you and me get dirty at my place?" he asked.  
"Love to." she giggled.  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Justin's mansion. Heather was out, so they were safe. Justin led her into the bedroom and they removed socks and shoes. Justin immediately grabbed Aubrey's face and started a heated, make-out session. Aubrey ripped off his shirt, as he ripped off her shirt and bra. He started kissing all up and down her chest, like an animal. They ripped off each other's pants and Justin immediately began bucking her like a bull. Their moans echoed throughout the room and as Justin finally climaxed, he let out a loud deep moan.  
They both fell on either side of the bed and Aubrey was panting from exhaustion.  
"That.....was.....amazing." she said, between breathes.  
Heather walked toward the bedroom, she was tired from her night out. She walked into the bedroom and screamed.  
"Heather! I.......I....." Justin stuttered, embarrassed.  
"How could you cheat on me?" she cried, tears running down her face.  
"You have a girlfriend?" Aubrey asked.  
"You piece of shit!" she yelled, grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room.  
Justin ran over to Heather, still naked. She was bawling against a wall.  
"Heather I never meant to hurt you." he said.  
"I love you, so much!" she exclaimed.  
"I love you too." he said.  
"Then why did you do this, knowing you would hurt me?" she asked.  
"Heather, this'll never happen again. I promise you." Justin cried.  
"I can't trust you anymore Justin." Heather whispered.  
"Babe, don't do this to me." Justin pleaded.  
"I can't be with you anymore." Heather said.  
She packed a small bag and grabbed her coat.  
"I'll send for my things. Good-bye Justin." she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
She then dropped something in his hand and closed it.  
Justin opened his hand, once she left and looked at the diamond ring. He had given it to her on their year anniversary.

End of Part 2............Part 3 COMING SOON


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner and a Shocker

**The Reunion Part 3 **

"**The Letters Arrive"**

Ezekiel woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn. He helped the family with farm chores and then got in his truck to go pick up Eva.  
He arrived at her rancher home and knocked on the door. Eva answered the door already dressed to work out.  
"Hey hun." she smiled and they kissed.  
"Ready to go to the gym?" he asked her.  
"I love how you asked me that." she laughed.  
They hopped in the truck and drove down the road toward the gym.  
"Eventually I'm gonna buy my own gym." she said  
"I know you will, my wonder woman." he smiled.  
The two entered the gym hand in hand. Zeke went up to the counter and told the secretary Eva and him were there. They walked up to the mats to stretch before their work out.  
"Zeke! Eva!" some guy called to them.  
"Do I know you?" Eva asked, getting annoyed.  
"It's me Cody." the guy said.  
"Cody?" they both gasped.  
Cody was 6'0" and had long spiked up hair. He was wearing a beater and workout shorts. His outfit was tight enough to show his now large muscles.  
"Heh, heh. Yeah it's me." Cody laughed, in that familiar laugh.  
"Two years, can really change a person." Zeke gasped.  
After warming up, they all took a seat at the curler benches. They each picked up a set of barbells and began doing curls.  
"So, why are you here?" Eva asked.  
"Well there isn't a decent gym, where Beth and I live." Cody said.  
"You and Beth are together?" Zeke asked.  
"Yeah, well she's a singer now but still. You guys know of a new singer named Bethany, right?" Cody asked them.  
"No way!" they both gasped.  
"She's gorgeous!" Zeke exclaimed.  
"Not to mention has a beautiful voice." Eva said, smacking Zeke.  
"She got singing lessons and grew up." Cody said.  
After their workout was complete a girl came to meet Cody. She had her brown hair in pigtails and the couple realized it was Beth.  
"Hey my sweet canary." Cody cooed and kissed Beth.  
"Oh muscles." she laughed.  
"Zeke, Eva we're having a party tonight. Here's our address." Cody said handing Eva a slip of paper.  
"Good we'll be there later." Zeke said and they got into his truck.  
They drove back to Eva's house and she grabbed Zeke's arm.  
"Yeah babe?" he asked.  
"You know lifting always gets me hot." she said.  
They got out of the car and Eva immediately grabbed Zeke's face. They started passionately making out, as they walked backwards towards the front door. Eva grabbed her keys and unlocked the door, while still making out. On their way to the bedroom they ran into a table in the hall. They knocked it over, but were so much in heat they didn't even notice.  
They made their way into Eva's bedroom and Eva took off Zeke's shirt, revealing his muscular, hairy chest.  
"Now that's a real man's chest." Eva cooed and rubbed her hands on his chest.  
Zeke returned the favor by removing her shirt and bra, revealing her natural Double D boobs. They helped each other get off their pants and underwear. After a couple more minutes of passionate make-out, Eva went down and started giving Zeke a blow job. After she was done, Zeke kissed her a couple more times and then began to fuck her in the ass. They both began to moan, as Zeke rubbed Eva's boobs and began to pump faster. Finally they both let out orgasmic moans and then Eva straddled Zeke. They continued to fuck until their moans were echoing through the house and both let out sighs, as they climaxed.  
They laid on either side of the bed, covered in sweat. They turned to each other and shared a quick kiss.  
They got dressed and got into Zeke's truck after a quick lunch. Eva pulled out the directions they had looked up for the address online.  
They got to Cody and Beth's house an hour later. The house was a huge, white condo with huge glass windows. It had an indoor pool and a lake view.  
"Damn. Beth sure made it big time." Zeke said.  
"You're not kidding." Eva agreed.  
They made their way up the walk and Eva rang the doorbell. It was answered by a familiar blonde.  
"Zeke! Look how tall you are! You are looking like a hunk and I love the rugged look." Lindsay flirted, feeling his stubble.  
"Lay off bimbo, he's mine." Eva snarled.  
"Oh, don't worry Eva. I've got my own man." Lindsay said.  
"Trevor come here babe!" she called.  
A tall, tan hunk walked to the door. He had golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and he pulled Lindsay into a kiss.  
They followed Trevor and Lindsay into the living room. Once there, they were greeted by Cody and Beth.  
"Hey guys welcome to our home." Cody said.  
"Yeah make yourselves at home, we're just waiting for one more couple." Beth said.  
Just as Beth finished her sentence the doorbell rang. Lindsay got up to answer it, but Beth grabbed her arm.  
"Linds it's okay, I'll get it." Beth said.  
"Beth this is your house, I'll get it." Lindsay said, walking over to the door.  
She opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Standing there was her ex-boyfriend Tyler and from the looks of it, his new girlfriend.  
He had cut his hair short and spiked it up. He wore a red bandana, like always, a white T-shirt and ripped jeans.  
"Lindsay............I didn't know.............you......" Tyler gasped.  
"Me either." she said.  
"Well as awkward as this is, Lindsay you remember me right?" the girl asked.  
"No, not really." Lindsay said, confused.  
"It's me, Sadie!" she cheered and awkwardly hugged Lindsay.  
"Umm right sorry, bad time." Sadie said, quickly letting go.  
"Tyler, Sadie come on inside." Beth said. welcoming them in and shutting the door.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang again. Beth opened the door and screamed.

~TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 4


	4. Chapter 4 A Date Gone Horribly Wrong

**The Reunion Part 4**

"**A Date Gone Horribly Wrong"**

Duncan and Courtney stood in Duncan's room. Courtney was helping Duncan straighten his bowtie and Noah sat in a chair observing.  
"Babe, would you quit fussing over the tie." Duncan complained.  
"It's not on straight!" Courtney complained.  
"Then fix it!" Duncan exclaimed.  
"I've been trying, stop moving!" Courtney ordered.  
"Well we know who wears the pants in your relationship." Noah laughed.  
"Noah please, shut up!" Courtney yelled.  
"Well it's the truth. One person controls the activities in the relationship and the other lays back and goes with the flow. Duncan's laid back, careless attitude, counter balances your uptight, bossy attitude, meaning you wear the pants, so to speak. Most of the time the girl does wear the pants. because the guys doesn't want to fight." Noah finished.  
Courtney finally finished the bowtie and patted down Duncan's tuxedo shirt.

"Finally done. Now you did shower you got dressed right?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"Yes, mom." Duncan said, mockingly.

Noah pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Courtney realized what he did and got enraged.

"No smoking in the house!" Courtney yelled.

She grabbed the cigarette from him and pulled his hat over his eyes. Then she flushed the cigarette down the toilet.

"Courtney what the hell!?" Noah yelled.

"Noah I already told you I don't like smoking!" Courtney yelled.

"Now when you watch the house, could u try not to smoke inside?" she asked him.

"Let me come please?" Noah pleaded.

"No dude, couples only, srry." Duncan said.

"Can I at least get a ride to the nearby club?" Noah asked.

"Where's the club?" Courtney asked.

"I think right across the street from the restaurant." Noah said.

"Fine, we'll give you a ride." Duncan said.

"Duncan!" Courtney complained.

"It's a done deal babe. End of Story." Duncan said and the guys left the room.

"Ooooohhhh!" Courtney screamed.

The guys made their way downstairs and onto the deck outside.

"So we're leaving her alone?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, usually when she's like this I just let her blow up." Duncan said

Noah took out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled and sighed.  
"God, your girl is a piece of work." Noah chuckled.

"Yeah, but I love her. Once you get past the bossy, naggy part she's quite a girl." Duncan smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think I could live w/ her." Noah said.

Courtney stepped outside onto the deck in her evening wear. She spotted Noah smoking and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Let's go boys, we have a dinner to get to." she said.

"Yes, mom." Noah laughed.

"Noah, that's not funny." Courtney growled.

"Fine, sorry." Noah said sarcastically.

They walked out the front door with Courtney pissed.

"Babe my car's low on gas. Can we take yours?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Fine." Courtney said.

They walked up the driveway and got into Courtney's Red Corvette. They got to the restaurant and they saw the club across the street.

"Have fun dude." Duncan said to Noah, as him and Courtney walked hand in hand to the restaurant.

They immediately spotted Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette had cut her hair short and they all greeted each other.

"So who's watching Gavin?" Courtney asked.

"Doug and Dana are watching him." Geoff said.

"Now, Doug's the brother under you, right?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Doug, Allen and Sean." Geoff said.

"So how old is Gavin going 2 be?" Courtney asked Bridgette.

"My baby will be one this month." Bridgette said.

"Wow it has been a year since Geoff got you knocked up." Duncan said.

"Duncan!" Courtney scolded him and smacked his arm.

"What? It's true babe." Duncan said.

"Court it's not that big a deal. Let's go eat dinner." Bridgette said and they walked over to the matridee.

"Blue, reservations for four." Duncan told him.

The host led them through the restaurant. It was decorated with hanging crystal chandeliers that shined like prisms with the overhead lights. They were led to a balcony table overlooking the lagoon, where the sun was setting. The orange, yellow and pink colors dyed the lagoon a glorious rainbow of colors.

"Duncan this is beautiful!" Courtney squealed.

"I reserved this exact table for the view." Duncan smiled.

They all sat down and their waiter took their drink order.

Noah made his way into the club. He started scanning the area for hot, single girls. He ended up finding a hot, brunette and he made his way over.

"Hey gorgeous." Noah smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." she flirted and squeezed his arm.

"That's real muscle baby." he flirted.

"Now that I know your body type, let's see how u kiss." she said and grabbed his face.

As the two couples sat down for dinner. They were in the middle of humorous memories, when Duncan's phone went off.

"Duncan you didn't turn off your phone!" Courtney exclaimed.

"For emergencies babe." Duncan said.

"Hello?" he answered it.

"Duncan you have to give me a ride back to your house." said Noah on the other line.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"So I can get lucky." Noah answered.

"Right now though?" Duncan asked, turning to see Courtney seething.

Courtney ripped the cell phone out of his hands.  
"I wanna fuck her hard dude." Noah said, not knowing Courtney had taken the phone.

"Make due with your surroundings you scuz ball!" Courtney yelled and hung up the phone.

Noah turned to Laila(the girl) and looked at Courtney's car.

"Yeah, we can make due." Noah said and took Laila's hand.

The group exited the restaurant toward Courtney's car. Courtney wanted to show Bridgette her new Corvette. They walked over to the car and saw the windows were all fogged up.

"He didn't." Courtney gasped.

Geoff took his jacket and rubbed away some of the fog to reveal a naked Noah and some girl in the back seat.

"Duncan I'm going to kill him" Courtney said, between gritted teeth.

"You guys know that guy?" Geoff asked.

"That's Noah." Duncan said.

"Noah?" Brigette and Geoff gasped.

"Yep." Duncan chuckled nervously.

The five of them all ended up back at Duncan's house. Courtney was looming over Noah who was slumped on the couch.

"What made you think it was okay, to have sex in my car?" Courtney yelled.

"You said make due with your surroundings, so I did." Noah said.

"You think you're so funny. I've made due with the smoking and snide remarks. I've gotten used to the burping and the farting, cuz Duncan does it too, but this time you crossed the line! I want you to pack your stuff and get out of this house!" Courtney yelled.

"This isn't your house! Duncan told me I could stay!" Noah yelled back.

"You did what?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"There's more that Noah's not telling you. Just tell her bro." Duncan said.

"My family disowned me. Noah said.

"Why?"Courtney asked, coming down.

"Once I abandoned the whole genius route and became a skater. I don't have anywhere to go and Courtney I promise I'll try harder." Noah said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Geoff answered it. He opened the door and they all gasped.

"Guess who's back?" asked a familiar voice.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

**The Reunion Part 5  
"Secrets Revealed"**

Leshawna woke up about 11 and stretched. She made her way out of the bedroom to the living room and she opened her blinds, letting in the sun. She looked the view from her city apartment and smiled the scenery. She pulled out the coffee beans and brewed some coffee. She had recently within the last year, lost her junk and had become a very slender woman. She actually went down a dark road one point but she survived.

As she was eating her breakfast, Gwen called her on her cell.  
"Hey girl, what's up?" Leshawna asked.  
"Wanna join Trent and me for lunch?" Gwen asked.  
"I'd love to girl, where should I meet you guys?" Leshawna asked.  
"How bout the galleria in the mall?" Gwen asked.  
"Sounds like a plan, see you later girl." Leshawna said and hung up.

She walked into her room to get dressed. She put on her strapless white top and new skinny jeans. On her way to the mall, she spotted a guy walking by. For a split second, they caught each others' gaze.  
"Hi." the guy said.  
"Hi there," Leshawna giggled.  
"My name's Airic," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.  
"I'm Leshawna." she blushed.  
"So what's a beautiful girl like you, doing out here by yourself?" he asked.  
"Meeting my friends for lunch." she smiled in a daze.

Gwen and Trent stood around waiting for Leshawna to arrive. Gwen had grown her hair long and died it purple. Trent had actually cut his hair short and spiked it up. He was now the lead singer of his band the Drama Grips. Finally Leshawna made her entrance holding a guy's hand.  
"Leshawna I know, it's been two months, but you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend on the phone." Gwen said.  
"Oh no, we just met." Leshawna laughed.  
"But, look the difference in you two. Gwen your hair and you Trent and trust me I can tell you've been working out more, you stud." she finished.  
"Well as the lead singer of my band I have to be buff for the ladies." Trent chuckled and Gwen smacked him.  
"And this is?" Gwen asked, pointing to Airic.  
"Oh Airic, this Gwen and Trent." Leshawna introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you guys." Airic said.

He shook Trent's hand and he romantically kissed, Gwen's hand.  
"Watch yourself Bromeo." Trent said, getting jealous.  
"Babe, relax. Who do I love?" Gwen asked him.  
"Me." Trent smiled.  
"Yes you, my hunky metro." she said and kissed him.  
"Well let's get going." Gwen said and walked in the lead w/ Trent close behind her.

They arrived in a little diner. It had just opened up in the mall. It was called Double Trouble and the rumors were it was a great place to eat. They were led to their table and sat down. Their waitress arrived to take their order and they did a double take, funny thing was so did the waitress.  
"Gwen?" she asked Gwen.  
"Yeah. Sadie is that you?" Gwen asked.  
"It sure is, I dropped some weight." Sadie smiled.  
"Girl, you look fabulous." Leshawna smiled.  
"You don't look too bad yourself, Leshawna." Sadie said.  
"Oh look me, it's time 4 hugs." Sadie smiled and gave them each a hug.  
"Ooooh, Trent your body is in fine shape." she cooed.  
"Sadie what did I tell you, about hugging the customers.?" asked a woman's voice.  
"Mom, these are some of my cast mates from TDI." Sadie said.  
"Oh, my goodness, this sure is a small word." Sadie's mom chuckled, making her way over.  
"Don't tell me your names, let me guess." she smiled excited.  
"Let's see; Izzy(pointing 2 Gwen), Duncan and Heather." she said.  
"Oh, no she didn't just call me Heather." Leshawna said.  
"Mom no, this is Leshawna, Gwen and Trent and I don't know ummmmm..........." Sadie said looking Airic.  
"That's DJ right?" Sadie's mom asked.  
"No, that's my boyfriend Airic." Leshawna said.  
"I'm sorry everyone, I mean really why would Izzy be getting married to Duncan?" she finished.  
"Married?" Leshawna asked, turning to Gwen.  
"He proposed last night and I was gonna tell you later." Gwen said, revealing the ring.

Sadie slid into the booth to get a better look the huge diamond, protruding from Gwen's finger. Both girls gazed it.  
"So have you been in contact w/ anyone from the show?" Trent asked.  
"Sure have, my boyfriend." Sadie said.  
"Babe come on out and see who came to visit." she called into the kitchen.

Tyler emerged from the kitchen in a bus boy uniform. He smiled when he spotted the others. He greeted them and Sadie's mom was nice enough to let them sit and eat w/ the others. Afterwards she even let them go to Gwen and Trent's house. They all ended up lounging poolside in Gwen and Trent's cabana stylized back yard.  
"So Tyler, what happened w/ you and Lindsay?" Leshawna asked.  
"Well Lindsay got offered a lot of deals after doing the show for her looks. She let the fame go and money go to her head. I want to date someone who isn't money hungry, cause I've been rich for years. I don't wanna feel like she just loved me, because of my money. Sadie and I met up a year ago and now we're in love." Tyler smiled.  
"We're so happy together." Sadie smiled.

Tyler looked his cell phone and jumped out of his lounge chair.  
"Babe we dinner reservations, I almost forgot." Tyler said.

They all said their quick goodbyes and then they rushed out. As the sun set they all they all had dinner together and Trent cooked. After dinner the doorbell rang and Trent got up to answer it. He opened the door gasped.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Trent asked.

The other three rushed into the hall, knowing something was wrong from his tone of voice. They ran in and gasped just like Trent to see Chris Mclean standing in the doorway.  
"You better have a good reason, for being here Chris or I'll kick you out of my house." Gwen said.  
"It involves another show." Chris smiled.  
"Get out, we never agreed to that!" Gwen screamed.  
"Wrong. It's in the fine print." Chris said.  
"You have to be playing." Leshawna said.  
"Nope, I've even brought an enlarged copy of the fine print to show you." Chris said revealing it.  
"After two years I give you permission to involve me in another reality show." Trent read aloud.  
"Oh great, but what are we supposed to do now?" Leshawna asked.  
"Nothing, but follow me." Chris said and led them out the door.


	6. Chapter 6 No One Around

**The Reunion Part 6  
"No One Around"**

Heather drove up to Beth's house, where Beth said she was holding a dinner party. She needed to talk to her and Lindsay. She made her way up the front walk and felt a creepy aroma surrounding the house. Heather knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. After the fourth time, when no one answered Heather got worried.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, she tried the door and it was unlocked. She cautiously walked through the mansion. She didn't hear or see, any signs of life. Walking into the sitting room, she noticed the coffee table had been knocked over and a lamp was shattered. She suddenly thought they had been robbed or killed.  
"Hello?" she asked and her voice echoed.

Suddenly getting scarred, thinking the robber or murderer may still be in the house, she ran out of the house and back into her car. Driving away from the mansion, tears began to run down her face once again. Justin had cheated on her and now Lindsay and Beth may be dead. Deciding it was unsafe to drive like this, she pulled off the highway and into town.

Heather got out of her car and began walking toward a coffee shop, she had spotted earlier. Walking toward it, she had to continuously wipe tears from her eyes to be able to see.  
"Heather is that you?" asked a man's voice.

She turned around to see a slightly muscle toned guy w/ tussled orange hair. He had familiar green eyes and if it was who she was thinking, he actually had style now.  
"Tell me, that isn't you Harold." Heather gasped.  
"It is Heather." Harold smiled.  
"It's so great to see you." he smiled and hugged her.

Heather smiled from the warmth of Harold's hug. She never realized it until that moment, but her body had gotten used to daily sex. Harold went to let go, but Heather grabbed the back of his head and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
"Maybe we should go back to my place." Harold said.

While the two of raced to Harold's apartment, they never realized they were being followed. Chris and Chef Hatchet raced into the house. Chris grabbed the two teen's clothes, thrown all over the room. Then Chef Hatchet threw a big burlap sack over the two naked teens and threw it on his back.

They were thrown in the back of a car and they stayed in there for an hour. The car stopped and they were carried again. They were dumped out of the sack onto a carpeted floor. They wrapped themselves in the sheet they captured along w/. Then looked up to see 26 other faces starring them.  
"Heather and Harold, that's rich." Leshawna laughed.  
"You cheated on me w/ Harold?" Justin gasped.  
"Cheated? I told you, we were over because you cheated on me." Heather said sternly.  
"Umm Chris, I don't know why we're here, but we're naked." Harold said.  
"Don't worry dude, I grabbed your clothes and threw them in the bathroom." Chris said.

Chef them picked them up and threw them into the bathroom.  
"Now get changed!" Chef yelled.  
"I can't get dressed w/ Harold in here!" Heather exclaimed.  
"Oh don't worry, you've already seen each other naked." Duncan laughed.

After the two were dressed they were informed of why they were there. Chris told them to wait in the living room for further instructions. Izzy's personality had been toned down by meds and Owen like Sadie and Leshawna had dropped his weight and gained muscle mass.

Chris and Chef Hatchet entered the living room and they all stopped talking.  
"Welcome guys to TDM or Total Drama Mystery. As you can see it isn't just the original twenty-two of you. We added; Noah, Leshawna and Lindsay's current bf's and gf and we added Harold, Gwen and Heather's siblings to turn up the fun. So let's welcome; Trevor, Laila, Airic, Hilary(Harold's sis), Troy(Gwen bro) and Damian. This time the prize is five million dollars and this mansion. The goals are to be the last one standing and to solve the mystery of this place. To start it off I'll tell you the captains of the two teams. The captains are: Noah and Eva. Now we'll pick playground style and Eva ladies first." Chris announced.  
"I'll take my man, Zeke." Eva announced and Ezekiel walked over.  
"My hot baby." Noah said and Laila walked over and kissed him.  
"We'll take Leshawna." Ezekiel said and she high fived him.  
"Justin." Laila smiled and Justin winked her.  
"Come over here, baby." Leshawna said to Airic.  
"I pick Lindsay." Justin said and Lindsay cheered.  
"I pick Gwen." Airic said.  
"Trevor." Lindsay smiled seductively.  
"Baby just come over here." Gwen said and Trent joined Eva's Team.  
"Let's go with Sadie." Trevor said and she walked over.  
"Uh, I guess we'll take Hayley." Trent said and she cheered.  
"Come over here, my jock stud." Sadie purred and Tyler joined them.  
"We'll take Troy." Hayley said and he ran over to hug Gwen.  
"Come on down Katie." Tyler said and she walked over.  
"I guess Beth." Troy said.  
"The come over here my huggie bear." Katie said to DJ.  
"Oh muscles." Beth smiled, Cody joined the team and kissed her.  
"Come over here, Bridgette." DJ said.  
"We'll take Izzy." Cody said.  
"Come join me, baby." Bridgette said to Geoff and they began to make out.  
"Come over here my Owen." Izzy smiled.  
"Let's go w/ Courtney Boohoo!" Geoff cheered.  
"I pick Heather!" Owen cheered, Heather smiled and gave him a big hug.  
"Come over here, bad boy." Courtney said to Duncan.  
"Harold." Heather said, ignoring her bratty sixteen year old brother.  
"I guess Damian is ours." Duncan said.

"Alright everyone that's it. Eva's team is now the Secret Sleuths and they are; Eva, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Airic, Gwen, Trent, Hayley, Troy, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Owen, Heather and Harold. Then Noah's team is the Determined Detectives and they are; Noah, Laila, Justin, Lindsay, Trevor, Sadie, Tyler, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan and Damian." Chris announced.  
"Now I suggest you all rest up for tomorrow. The competition will be harsh, but only one of you will the 5 million. Check w/ Chef for your rooms and keys. Goodnight." Chris said and left the room.

-to be continued in Part 7


End file.
